Holy Matrimony
by PrincessLoza1994
Summary: An insight look into the wedding and reception of Carol and David if it happened. Hope you like it.


"Come on, hurry up!" Bianca called up to Morgan and Tiffany as she made adjustments to Carols hair. She already had decided to not to wear a viel in her hair but not that she needed a veil anyway, her hair looked lovely the way it was. Carol looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection, she looked so beautiful. Today she was marrying the man of her dreams and she was so happy that she could burst. Tiffany and Morgan came downstairs and smiled at their nana, "You look beautiful, nana Carol." Tiffany remarked and Sonya and Bianca both had tears of pride in their eyes as they saw their beautiful mother looking so happy, "When the car coming?", She asked as she applied more mascara to her eyes, "Liams outside looking out for it." Bianca replied as she tidied herself down. Then Rebecca came downstairs, being stripping as per usual, "Mum! Tiffanys ruined my shoes!", she moaned as she produced her high heels which had a broken heel on one of them, Sonya sighed, "They have been like that for a while becca and I've already said your not wearing them, your wearing those black dolly shoes." Rebecca groaned frustratingly as she marched back upstairs and Sonya laughed to herself, "Right stroppy madam eh?", She remarked and Bianca laughed with her, "Gets it off you then", Bianca replied with a chuckle and Sonya playfully slapped her behind. Suddenly a car horn hooted outside and everyone started scrambling to get outside, Carol felt nervous once more as she mad her way outside with the help of Bianca and Sonya. Everyone in the square admired her, some of the men even wolf whistled her as she got in the car, Bianca and Sonya both took her hands feeling how cold and clammy they were, "Don't be nervous mum. When Dad sees you he will go weak at the knees." Bianca said brightly and Carol smiled at her as the car drove to the registry office.

David was waiting in the registry office having purchased his and carols record only a few minutes ago. He was very nervous as well and hoped that everything went the way it did. It was a small affair with only his presence at the registry office, for now at least. Then when Bianca, Sonya and the kids arrived he felt the butterflies returning once more. Then the wedding March began to play and David stood up turning around and seeing Carol with her arm linked with Liams as they walked down the aisle together, Carols face was radiant with a smile and Liam was smiling at her. David was transfixed by her and couldn't be more in love with her then he tried. At last she was standing beside him and looking into his eyes and David grabbed her hands and kissed them and she repeated the gesture.

The registrar gestured everyone to be seated and gave the couple a warm smile, "Good afternoon everyone. I am delighted to welcome you to witness the marriage of Carol and David. We will proceed with the ceremony." Carol and David moved forward as the registrar spoke again, "Repeat after me. I, David Wicks, do take the Carol Jackson to be my lawfully wedded wife." David repeated this vow before the registrar spoke again, "Will you love her, comfort her, honour her and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live." David smiled at Carol before saying "I do." Carol smiled at her before the register repeated, "Carol, repeat after me. I Carol Jackson do take the David Wicks to be my lawfully wedded husband." Carol repeated these vows with so much love then the register said, "Will you love him, comfort him, honour him and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others so long as you both shall live." Carol smiled and took David's hand in her own, "I do." The register then produced two golden rings, David picked up his ring, "With this ring I thee wed." He said lovingly then Carol did the same, "With this ring I thee wed." The registrar then said, "If anyone has a reason why these two should not lawfully be Wed speak now or forever hold their peace." There was silence except for Bianca who blew her nose with tears running down her face, "I hereby proclaim that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The register concluded with a smile, David didn't waste no time in pulling Carol in for a passionate and tender kiss which Carol responded too. As they walked back down the aisle Morgan and Tiffany threw confetti over them while Bianca and Sonya cheered with happiness.

The reception at the Queen Vic was huge. Max managed to make it and he smiled at his sister looking so happy even though he didn't like David, he was happy that his sister had finally found love and happiness with the man she had loved since she was fourteen. Then Carol asked to speak and Linda passed her the microphone,

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming. As you know today, I've married the most gorgeous man in the world. David Wicks. I have loved him ever since I was a little girl and he is the father of my first child. I won't lie though, our love hasn't always been plain sailing but that's the thing with true love. It never does run smoothly but that's the beauty of love, so long as your together, love will be forever strong. And I know it's not been easy for us, because as you all know I've got breast cancer and I've been battling it for six months now. And I can tell you now, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for my family and the love and support of my now husband. David Wicks, I love you so much."

David's eyes teared up as everyone clapped and cheered afterwards as she made her way towards him, giving him a tight cuddle, "Hey, why are you crying?", Carol asked, puzzled. David wiped his eyes, "Because I'm happy Carol. I've waited for this for over thirty years and now it's happened I feel as if it's happening to someone else. Likes its a dream that you will soon wake up from. Buts it's not. It's reality and I absolutely love it and I will love you till my last breath and beyond." He whispered and Carol passionately kissed him causing some onlookers to wolf whistle them and for Mick to shout out, "Save it for your honeymoon." David grinned at Carol again and then when their song began to play, he took her to the dancefloor. As the tune of misty blue echoed across the pub, several onlookers watched as the happy couple slow danced looking so in love with each other as they swayed, occasionally looking into each other's eyes. Once the song was over, Carol pulled David by the hand and led him to the doors, whispering, "I want us to be alone, if you know what I mean." David then smiled and shouted to the punters, "Were of to have an early night before we head of to Florida!" The onlookers cheered and applauded then Carol grabbed her bouquet and tossed it in the air, Sonya catched it and Tina gave her a smile which she returned. Everyone went outside and when David carried Carol over the threshold, everyone cheered.

Carol was in her element, she was finally Mrs Wicks and she was more than happy knowing she was going to spend the rest of her life with the man she loved with all her heart.

The End.


End file.
